Luminaires may come in a variety of sizes and shapes. Some luminaires may include housings or lighting fixtures, allowing the housing and/or fixtures to be manufactured in sections and then later assembled into a final fixture assembly or luminaire that can be a different length or shape. The housings of these light fixtures are typically connected together to create these different length and shaped luminaires. However, the assembly of the light fixtures to form a corner joint or other angled joint can be difficult and time consuming, especially if several housings need to be connected together. An angular joint connection system that can easily align and connect the light fixtures together can decrease the time required connect the light fixtures together. Additionally, an angular joint connection system is desired that will provide an aesthetically-pleasing look that provides a hidden, concealed, and seamless connection. An angular joint system is also desired that provides a consistent alignment of the housing(s) at the angular joints, providing no gaps or visible joint seams or fasteners.